His Gift
by Donowitz
Summary: very very non canon. there are no gods so gwyndolin is just a prince of the blades of the darkmoon and aldrich is just a king of the deep


"Glad to see you here all alone, dear prince."

Gwyndolin tensed up. He knew exactly who it was. He didn't turn around to face him. "Y-you know that you're not allowed in the Darkmoon castle right, Aldrich?"

He inched closer, "Ah, You know rules are to be broken, my little moon flower. Besides, it seems like neither your father or sisters are present."

He finally turned around to face him. "What do you mean?"

Aldrich of the Deep hummed happily, "I'm glad that got your attention."

Gwyndolin's voice grew louder, "What do you mean by Not. Present?"

His lips curled, "They've gone off. Seemed like they left you home all by yourself once again."

"What about my knights?"

"Oh, don't worry. They're still here. But I have barracaded the door so they cannot come in."

"Why?" He grew suspisious, not liking where this is going.

"Because I have a suprise for you, my little prince of the blades." His hands were behind his back the entire time but moved his hands around to reveal a gift box. Most likely holding clothing inside.

Gwyndolin looked down at the box then back to him unamused, "What is it."

"A gift, silly. To show my graditiude for you being such an excellent boyfriend."

He crossed his arm and turned his head to the side, "I'm not your 'boyfriend', Aldrich."

Aldrich moved closer to him and crained his neck to fully look down a him. He whispered secducively, "That's not what your body said to me the other night, my sweet prince."

Gwyndolin's eyes widened as he dared not to make eye contact. His face started to feel hot.

"Now dearest Gwyndolin, why don't you take this and put it on for me?"

He hesitated, "F-fine." Gwyndolin took the white flat box and started walking over to his bathroom to go change.

When Gwyndolin came out of the bathroom, Aldrich was sitting a few feet parallel to the door of the bathroom in the chair that belonged to Gwyndolin's writing desk.

Aldrich smiled. His eyes half lidded and his eyebrows raised. "Well, Well. Hello there, my beautiful prince."

Gwyndolin avoided eye contact as he fully stepped into the room. His crown was off so his golden eyes were filled with embarrassment and his cheeks were a bright red.

The outfit that he had on was a dress. The top half of the white dress was particularly form fitting, his bra practially showing off its ivory lace. The dress was long sleeved and cut out across the chest from boob to boob. Having a lack of them, of course. But through the cut out his chest held together, forming the smallest bit of cleavage thanks to the bra. The bottom half was full with frillies but short. If he even tried to bend down the slightest bit his bra-matching panties would be fully showing. He didn't have any shoes on but the outfit was complimented by white thigh high mesh socks with frillies at the top of them. He had a petite looking body but his hips and thighs were full, a little bit of fat was tucking out on the top of the socks.

"Don't you just look like a little sweet snack."

"S-stop it..." He contemplated on going back inside of the bathroom and throwing off that gaudy outfit.

He laughed, "Well, why don't you come over here and sit on king Aldrich's lap, huh?" His eyelids started drooping again as he gestured his finger towards him.

Gwyndolin hesitiated again, Then he walked over to him slowly and sat on his lap body facing towards him. He wrapped his feet around the back legs of the chair.

Aldrich started licking and nipping at the nape of Gwyndolin's neck, "Now the real fun begins, my sweet prince."

Aldrich started playing with the ends of his dress as he traveled up to kiss Gwyndolin's lips. Gwyndolin deepened the kiss as he rested his hands on both of Aldrich's cheeks.

Gwyndolin cut off the kiss but still staying close to his lips, "You made me put on this gaudy outfit for you just to take it off?"

Aldrich smiled as he landed a quick kiss on his lips, grabbing fully at the skirt of his dress. "Just watching you in it is only half of the fun, darling."

He quickly took off his dress and threw it onto the floor. He started biting softly and sucking on his neck, leaving marks. He dragged his hands ghostly up his back, unclasped his bra and through it near the discarded dress.

Leaving small kisses around his neck and chin, he put his hands around Gwyndolins rip cage and started rubbing his nipples with his thumbs.

Gwyndolin's breath grew heavier and shakier. He arched his back and grabbed at Aldrich's knees for support.

Aldrich's kisses trailed down to the bottom of his chest. He wanted to go lower but he cant do much in this postion. So he picked Gwyndolin up by his waist and Gwyndolin wrapped his legs around him for support.

He let go of Gwyndolin as he moved ontop of the bed. He was fully on top of Gwyndolin as he trailed down to his original spot on his chest. He left a path of hickeys from his neck down to his stomach. He started playing with Gwyndolin's panties as he ringed his fingers on the sides, tracing circles. He rested his chin down on his crotch.

Gwyndolin grew impatient. He put his hands over his eyes as he pursed his lips, "P-please, I beg of you, get it over with."

"With what, Darling?"

"Just fuck me already."

Aldrich smiled, "Your wish is my command, my delicate moon flower."

Aldrich slowly took of his panties, Gwyndolin's dick bobbing out. Gwyndolin hissed softly as it hit the cold air.

Aldrich's smile grew as he put one finger on the tip of the head, "You have such a cute dick."

"D-Don't say tha- AH!" Gwyndolin was cut off from the sudden shock of pleasure. Aldrich licked his dick from base to tip then took in his whole member into his mouth easily.

Gwyndolin whined highly as he pursed his lips again, trying his best not to moan. His legs trembling and his toes flexing.

Aldrich took it out of his mouth with a small pop, "You're so sensitive..." He started rubbing the outside of Gwyndolin's anus. "I am going to make you scream."

Aldrich sat up and started undressing himself painfully slow. All Gwyndolin could do was watch. When he finally took off his long dress, Gwyndolin realized he wasn't even wearing underwear. He was so much bigger than him, it made him feel even more embarrassed.

Aldrich then went back down and started licking his neck. Gwyndolin gasped as two fingers entered his ass. Aldrich muffled him by smashing their lips together for a rough deep kiss.

Aldrich flexed his fingers deep inside him as the kiss got sloppier. Aldrich pulled away as he smirked and Gwyndolin's tounge was still out, breathing heavily.

Aldrich took out his fingers and hoisted Gwyndolin's legs onto shoulders as he sat up again. He then finally smashed his hips into Gwyndolin, entering him.

Gwyndolin screamed out in pleasure and grabbed at the bed sheets. Aldrich started thrusting hard into Gwyndolin and bent down to bite hard at his neck.

Gwyndolin moaned and whined highly as his back arched. He turned his head to the side as Aldrich kissed and bit at his chin and jaw line.

Gwyndolin started moaning out Aldrich's name softly as tears pricked at his eyes from the pleasure.

Aldrich grabbed on to Gwyndolin's dick and started stroking it as his thrusts got deeper and harder.

"Scream out my name."

"MmhhhAhhh...Ahh- Aldrich... Aldrich!!" Aldrich started stroking his dick faster as he got louder.

Gwyndolin's eyes grew wide as his stomach turned with pleasure, knowing he'll cum soon. He embraced Aldrich tightly and closed his eyes tight. The tears finally falling.

A couple of strokes after, Gwyndolin came loudly and his cum sprayed over his chest. He dug his finger nails into Aldrich's back out of pure ecstasy. As his orgasm fleshed out, his anus tightened around Aldrich's dick.

Aldrich hissed from the sudden tightness and bit down hard on Gwyndolin's shoulder, drawing out a bit of blood. Gwyndolin screamed and dugged his nails deeper into his back.

Aldrich thrusted harder and faster with each passing second. Then, without warning, he stopped as he came hard inside him. He growled lowly as his eyebrows knitted together.

"F-fucking hell... G-gwyndolin..."

They breathed together loudly and heavily and came down from their highs slowly. Aldrich then took himself out of Gwyndolin and plopped down next to him holding him tightly.

Gwyndolin looked extremely tired, still breathing heavily. "A...Aldrich... I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet sweet prince of the blades of the darkmoon..."

He looked down too see Gwyndolin asleep peacefully, he smiled and kissed his forehead. He then proceeded to close his eyes holding Gwyndolin tighter than ever before.


End file.
